User blog:Jasmin231/To be continued???
Woah, two things in one day? What the heck? Well, yeah. Me and Kittie got together after the CP Club Meeting and stuff happened. Sorta. Kittie: Back! Jazz: Oh, hi! ~ Welcome to the Monster High Fandom Wiki chat ~ Kittie: I've been drawing Sunny. Jazz: Cool. Kittie: Um, ever heard of Roblox? Jazz: Yeah. I used to have an account. Now I've forgotten the password. Not that I'd want to go on again. Kittie: Yeah. The site's crammed with viruses and some people were just rude Jazz: Wow. (About the viruses.) (Rude people is no surprise.) Kittie: And thanks to Patrick, Mom had to reset our computer. Jazz: Greaaaat. *slow clap* Kittie: Which means being grouchy while redownloading Skullgirls....for the fifth time. Jazz: ... Wow. 5 freakin times. Just wow. Kittie: Yeah. A little peeved off cause of that. Jazz: I can believe it. So, why don't we go to the next order of business? Kittie: OKAY whoops Jazz: ... Why did you shout? Kittie: I just accidentally set caps lock one *on Jazz: Ah. Well. Now to think about how to reverse the effects of the stick. Kittie: Yeah. Jazz: ... And I think I'd prefer not to break it. Because what if it becomes irreversible then? Kittie: We'd be screwed. Jazz: Then... Yeah, we'd be screwed. Shadow: "Serves you right." Kittie: Shadow shut u Jazz: SHUT UP SHADOW Kittie: Yeah, that Shadow: "I will not!" Kittie: That's it, gimme the stick Jazz: ... I'll do it. *le pokes Shadow* Kittie: *poof* Jazz: *blink sound effect* Kittie: Wait...what if he ends up looking like his dad? Jazz: Well... I have no freakin clue. Shadow: "Okay, why are you two so short?!" Jazz: Aaaaaa... This isn't good... Kittie: Well,that's unexpected. It's like what happened to Rick. Jazz: *sigh* Always transpecies. Always. Well, now once you're back to normal, the interspecies romance'll be fine. Shadow: "Don't remind me." Jazz: I will. *coughPowerPuffShadowcough* Shadow: "*glares*" Jazz: Anyways, anyone willing to come up with ideas? Kittie: Um,magic? Fountain of youth? Pirates? Jazz: *ding* Fountain of Dreams? Kittie: Yes? Shadow: "What the?!" Jasmin231: ... Although, there is the chance something could go terribly wrong... Are any of us able to think straight? Like, without getting distracted? Shadow: "Of course..." Jazz: Other than you. We already know about you. Kittie: I can try to! Jazz: Well, it might work for you two, then. Kittie: Huh? Jazz: But... Can you think straight while dreaming is the real question... Well? Can you? Can you think straight while dreaming? Kittie: Oh... um... sometimes my dreams go wrong... so yeah... But, I stick with it! Jazz: Hmm... I'd go with the percentages but I'm not Nigel... But there is that chance something'll go wrong. Shadow: "How wrong?" Jazz: ... As wrong as the dream goes. Kittie: Dang Jazz: And of course, how could I have forgotten that the Fountain of Dreams is on planet Popstar... Which is who knows how far away from earth... Kittie: Warpstar travel? Go to the Ark? Jazz: ... Warpstar could work. Kittie: Yeey Jazz: So, uh, paint one up, Kittie! Kittie: On it!*paints one* Shadow: "You expect me to get on that!" Jazz: Yes. *'jumps' on Warpstar* Kittie: *floats on* Jazz: Shadow! Get on here! Shadow: "I'll use Chaos Control.Thanks Jazz: ... Do you even know where Popstar is? Shadow: "No.." Kittie: Then shut up Jazz: Exactly. Get on! Shadow: "No!" Jazz: GET ON ALREADY YOU STUPID EX- ARTIFICIAL HEDGEHOE *HEDGEHOG Kittie: >:l *floats off the warpstar, grabs him and floats back* Jazz: *nods* ONWARDS! TO POPSTAR! *Warpstar goes* Kittie: Wee! Shadow: "Get me off of this..." Jazz: Zoom zoom goes the Warpstar, all through space! ... But Shadow'd just prefer if you got outta his face! Shadow: "You better not start singing.." Jazz: *giggles* Oh, you didn't just say that. Kittie: I'll sing! Shadow: "No!" Jazz: Yes! Shadow: "Nope. Nope. Nope." Jasmin231: Yes yes yes! Kittie: Yes. Yes. Yes. Jazz: Hehehe! Majority wins! Shadow: "No. No. No. Oh Chaos, I'm turning into Daniel Bryan!" Jazz: What?!?! *laughing* Kittie: Yay !Another Yes movement member! Oh uh,wrestling. Jazz: Okay? *still laughing* Shadow: " Are we even there yet?" Jazz: Uhhh... Okay, there's... Aquastar, I think? I'm pretty sure we're getting close. Kittie: Okay Jazz: ((Totally not just searching planets here)) Kittie: ((XD)) Gtg Jazz: *covers eyes* Yeesh, they weren't kidding about how bright it was... ((Nooo, don't leave!)) Well, there's Popstar. *lands Warpstar* ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has left the chat. ~ Jazz: ((So... Uh, to be continued.)) ~~ ~ Welcome to the Monster High Fandom Wiki chat ~ Jazz: ((Aaaand resume.)) ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has joined the chat. ~ Kittie: Hi Jazz: ((Hey Kittie! Resume?)) Kittie: ((Yes)) Jazz: ((And go.)) *lands Warpstar* We're here. Shadow: "I'm getting off this death trap." Jazz: Death trap?!?! Kittie: Shadow, you can't even die! Jazz: How was that a death trap?!?! Shadow: "Yes. Death trap. You tell me." Jazz: THAT WAS SMOOTH WARPSTAR DRIVING! Kittie: Heck yeah! Jazz: SO HOW WAS THAT A DEATH TRAP?!?! Shadow: "I can complain!" Kittie: Says you and your fancy Chaos Control. Jazz: Whatever. Now to find the Fountain of Dreams. Kittie: *and cue a shouting match in the background * Shadow: " You're just upset because I know chaos Control!" Jazz: Not that you can use it now. Kittie: Yeah right!More like Chaos cockaa! Shadow: "Why you little?!" Jazz: *laughing* Shadow: "What's that supposed to mean?!" Jazz: Well... Now if I can remember where it is... Kittie: It means poop!*cue even louder shouting* Jazz: Okay... There's one in Dreamland. The question is if we're there... I'd expect so, but there's a lot of other places here... Kittie: Rahhh! *tackles Shadow* ((Background humor CD)) Jazz: ((Wow.)) Shadow: "Get off of me you lunatic!" Jazz: Alright.... Well, if we do a little looking around we should figure out. BOTH OF YOU! Kittie: O_O' ~ Blue-Ribbonz has left the chat. ~ Shadow: "She started it." Jazz: We're going to need to locate Triple D. Kittie: Err, who's Triple D? Jazz: The self- proclaimed King of Dreamland. Kittie: Oh Jazz: He's basically the only for- sure sign we're in Dreamland. Kittie: Okay. Let's find him! Jazz: He's got a castle on a mountain he named after himself... So it shouldn't be hard to find. Kittie: Wow. Bad mountain name? Jazz: Yeah. He's pretty darn vain. Shadow: "Well why don't we-" Kittie: No Jazz: Let's just try to locate his castle. It's kinda hard to miss afterall. Kittie: Huh. You'd think by the sound of it, it's huge. Jazz: It's noticeable. Well, let's go. *floats off* Kittie: *floats after you* Shadow: "I'm not moving from this spot.." Jazz: Too bad then. You're not going to be a hedgehog again. Shadow: "On second thought,I'll come with you." Jazz: I thought you'd be persuaded. Shadow: "Shut it" Jazz: It's not my fault you were being annoying. Shadow: "I was not!" Kittie: Were too Jazz: You were too. And once again, majority rules. Kittie: Yay for majority! Jazz: Heehee! Majority always wins! Kittie: ((Nuuu.My iPad's dying again, can we pick this up tommorrow?)) Jazz: ((Yeah.)) Kittie: ( ( Bye)) Jazz: ((To be continued... AGAIN.)) ~ ThePowerPuffKittie has left the chat. ~ Category:Blog posts